Angels and Dogs
by Queeaboo
Summary: Top in the State, Aria Jefferson, moved from beautiful Susanville California to warm Beacon Hills. After her entire life changed she still had her state title, until a small werewolf boy came and beat her by 10 seconds. Least to say, she wanted her title back, not a full course of supernatural drama, and especially not any love.
1. Angels can run too

If feelings could be summed up in one word, we wouldn't need writers.

Aria wasn't a writer though, she sucked at writing, but she was a runner. No matter what she was feeling, running was always appropriate. It was her life and she was the best, but you can't stay at the top for long. For Aria, she lost her title when she changed schools.

It's not as if starting the new school year in a different school, with different people, different teachers, and in a different place is the hardest things she had ever faced. Losing her top spot for cross country was the hardest.

It was the first day of practice and they had to run a mile as fast as they could, she obviously placed herself in the front, thinking she would come out first. She stood next to a boy with blonde brownish hair and blue eyes.

He's cute, she thought, but couldn't focus on that right now. She was nothing but competitive.

"Alright, run this mile as fast as you can, I'll be timing you," said a man Aria was assuming was the coach.

"Good luck," said the boy to her side.

"Don't need it."

The gun went off and she flew, feeling the wind in her face and the feel of their feet flying off the track. She knew no one could beat her, she was the number one in the state.

She could hear footsteps, but she disregarded it and kept going. She was almost done with the mile anyway, there was no way someone could pass her.

Some she was nearing the last 200 meters when she heard, "Good luck." The boy from earlier passed her right by.

"3:24 Dunbar, 3:31 Jefferson, 4:21 McCal..." the rest of the words didn't process in her head. Someone beat her? Her? The number one in the state.

Aria stood there, breathing heavily, as everyone else started to pile in she went to get water. The boy from before took a water from behind her.

"Looks like you do need it," he said walking off with a smirk.

* * *

Little to say, she was infuriated. Aria slammed her locker door shut and stormed out of the locker room. stomping her feet as she walked onto the now almost empty campus. It was around 4:30 and almost everyone had gone home. Not Aria, she was in too much shock to move. So she waited for everyone to leave even the coach.

 _Someone beat me,_ she though. _How could someone beat me?_

These words kept coming up in her mind as she walked to her older sister's car.

"So what took you so long?" her sister asked.

"Nothing, just showering"

"For almost an hou-"

"You know what, Holley, it doesn't matter. Let's just get home and forget this happened."

Holley pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive down the street. They continued in silence, Aria wasn't one to speak when she was angry.

When they were children, Holley once took one of Aria's crayons. Aria cried for about an hour and then sat in a corner of their house for about two hours. She finally spoke when she said she was hungry and wanted dinner. She carried this habit into her teens

They driving in silence. Passing trees and empty deserts.

Her sister pulled up to a house with a moving van in front of it. She parked the car right next to the van, sighed and turned to her sister.

"Look, you can't keep acting this way, you need to remember dad worries about you ok. you don't have to talk to him, just don't set worry him ok?" Holley went to pat her head, but she quickly got out of the car.

But she didn't want to change, there had already been to much change, her entire life changed. The way she handled her anger was the least of her problems

Arai picked up a box labeled Aria's trinkets. It was filled with anything that was related to angels. from necklaces, to books, to figures, even plush dolls. If it had angle aria had it.

Her mother started her obsession when she gave her an angel figure when she was two. Even after her mom disappeared, she still collected them. It drove her dad crazy, but he let her have that.

She walked up to her new door and sighed. Opening the door she was met with a hallway filled with boxes and wrapped furniture. The white walls were bare except for the few splashes of paint from her father trying to decide what colors he wanted to paint it.

She made her way towards the stairs, trying to avoid her father who was flipping through all the different news channels. She tried to be as quiet as she could, but her father heard her.

"How was the first day of school?" he asked.

"Fine" she said hurrying up the stairs and as happily as she could.

"How about practice number one girl" he asked with a smile in his voice.

Arai stopped and turned to her father, she couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't make him worry either.

"It was ok, but i really want to rest, dad. So i think i might go unpack a little, take a shower, and then head to bed. I have school tomorrow too dad, and then practice."

"Oh, ok hun. if you get hungry, i ordered pizza."

"Thanks," she whispered as she continued up the stairs.

Aria entered her room and looked at her bare walls, she sighed. _Needs color_ she thought.

She sat placed the box on the floor and sat down next to it. She took out a picture of her and her mom before she had disappeared, she was six. It had an angel leading a little boy and girl across a broken bridge over a waterfall. Arai placed the picture next to her and pulled out the figure her mom first got her. It was a white porcelain angel with a crack around it neck from she she had dropped it when she was four. She had never cried so much before in her life, even after the fixed it, she never messed with it again, always taking the utmost care of it.

She continued on for another hour or so until the box was empty. She placed the things around her room with the picture of her and her mother on her dresser along with her first angel. It was around 6 so she got up to take a shower.

As the hot water fell down her back she thought about the day. She was the top in all of california, how could someone beat her? This didn't make any sense, she over heard this was his first time running too. Why did everything have to change at once.

All she wanted was a for at least one thing in her life not to change, now the 3 most important thing in her life had. Would running be fun anymore? Should she run anymore? She kept stressing until she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"You know we're in a drought right?" Holley called from the other side.

Aria quickly turned off the shower, standing still for a moment until she decided she had to move.

Maybe she was just tired from moving the two days before, or maybe she didn't have enough water that day, yeah that was it. Nothing to worry about, she would just get up tomorrow, go to school, and then run like she means it.

She put her pajamas on and went into her room. As she got under her covers, she said goodnight to her mom and turned of the light

 _Tomorrow is a new day_ she thought, _everything will be better then._


	2. Annoying Running

Aria hated school, the only reason she came to school was so she could run, sure she could do everything on her own and enter 5ks; but her father thought it would be better for her to socialize.

So she went to school, for her dad, and because she loved socializing. But with what happened yesterday, she wasn't in the mood for talking.

Aria walked into her first period, world history, sitting at her seat close to the window where you can see the track. Only seven more hours until practice, _Today I'm kicking that pretty boys ass._

The bell rang and everyone started to pile in, Aria didn't look away from the window. She was too busy thinking about how to keep her title, what was she thinking? Of course she was keeping her title she never lost it, it was just a mishap, yeah that's it.

"Ok class, today we are going to go over the project today. Now since this is your first project for me and we have a new student, I thought it only fair to assign partners," said the teacher.

A groan erupted from the class. Aria continued to look out the window, she wasn't to worried, it wasn't like she knew anyone. It was her second day.

"Alright, Smith and Wilson," a cheer and slapping of hands ensured. "Moore and Rodriguez."

What's the worse that could happen? she thought. They continued on until Aria finally heard her name.

"And finally Jefferson and Dunbar. Ok, you will each be given-" Aria didn't hear the rest of what her teacher was saying, she knew that name.

She directed her attention to the rest of the class to see the boy from practice who beat her time. He looked at her and smiled, oh how she wished she could slap it right off him. Either God hated her or she's still in her bed dreaming.

The bell rang and the teacher gave the last of the instructions while everyone filled out. Aria couldn't hear it, she was too busy gathering her books as to leave without taking to the boy.

"Hey," he said as she ran right past him.

Aria hurried as fast as she could to her next class as to avoid him. She felt a slight tug on her arm once she entered the hallway.

"Hey slow down 'No Luck Girl," he said while chuckling. Aria just stared at him blankly, he cleared his breathe.

"Um, I'm Liam Dunbar," he held out his hand to her.

"Speed Runner," she said while shaking his hand.

"Ha, yeah, I've never run before, so I'm as surprised as anyone."

Aria felt like a vein had popped in her head, "Well, you're really good for a first timer, you even beat me," she was hesitant. _You even took my state title, by 10 seconds._

"You were impressive though, I've never seen someone run so fast before."

"Hm," Aria turned and walked towards her next class, Liam followed her.

"You never told me your name."

"Aria."

"Aria? Like the video game Aria?"

"My dad's idea, my mom was high off of the epidural or something. At least she was able to stop him from naming me Lara Croft."

Liam laughed, she was still mad though, just a little less.

"So," he said after catching his breathe, "what's the rest of your schedule like?"

She knew he wasn't going to leave, so she might as well humor him, "Math, then biology, English, History of Music, and then French."

"Oh cool, we have most of the same classes, Just not French and the History of Music," great, she was stuck with him.

Torture, that was her first couple periods, not that Liam talked to her. He could take a hint, she will give him that, but this was her second day. HOW COULD SHE NOT NOTICE BEFORE! You think she would remember the guy who was in four of her classes, but NO, she was too busy thinking about practice to worry about the people in her class.

It was finally time for her fifth period though, which meant, no more Liam. She tried to get out as quickly as possible with little interaction, but he had to ask.

"Hey before you go, can we talk about meeting up to work on the project."

She took a deep breathe and turned around, "Lets talk during practice, then we have more time."

"Oh ok," he said.

She almost ran to the History of Music, getting inside and going to her assigned seat at the back of the classroom. She threw her stuff onto the floor and put her head on her desk. She felt like screaming, she was so frustrated at herself and at Liam, no way is she giving up her title.

"Um, excuse me? Are you ok?" a soft voice asked her.

Aria reluctantly lifted her head up from her desk to see a timid girl in a pink dress with a white cardigan, long red hair and a head band looking at her. She gave off the impression of a quiet girl who didn't have many friends, mainly because she was too scared to ask or talk to anyone. No where near Aria's social standards.

"Yeah I'm fine," Aria said rubbing her temples with her hands.

"Oh ok, it just seemed like you're troubled."

"You could say that."

"Well, as long as your alright," the girl paused.

Aria looked up at the girl who's face was bright red, she was stuttering, probably trying to come up with the courage to talk to her. After a while Aria sighed, _Might as well help her._

"I'm Aria, Aria Jefferson. What's your name?" Aria asked putting her hand out.

The girl looked up surprised and then realized she needed to respond.

"AH! I'm Ca-catriona, Catriona Donella," she said carefully shaking Aria's hand.

"Nice to meet you Catriona, can I call you Cat?"

"Um, I'm not a feline, but, i guess it's fine."

"Yeah, ok, so I'm just gonna,h Aria pointed to her desk and laid her head back onto it.

"Oh, ok, if something is troubling you, it's best to say. I may not be much help, but I've been told I'm a good listener."

Aria pondered it for while, until she decided that she needed to vent. Might as well be to a stranger, what's the worse that could happen?

"I'm sure its not all too bad," Catriona said after hearing Aria.

They were sitting at the benches outside of school, it was the end of school and they had the last two classes together. It was more than enough time for Aria to vent to the quiet Catriona. Least to say, she now knew to not make Aria angry.

"Yeah it is! I was the top in the state, now I could lose my title to some pretty boy first timer, who has never even ran a 5k before," Aria slammed her head down onto the desk in frustration.

Catriona didn't respond, Aria guessed it's from her little people skills.

"Then doesn't that mean you just have to get better?" Catriona finally said to Aria's surprise.

"How? I was top in the state! You just don't get better than that!" Aria screamed out in frustration throwing her head back.

"There's always room for improvement. I think you can do it, I'm sure it took you some time to get to the top," Catriona said grabbing her bag.

"Come on," she held out her hand to Aria. "You have practice right? I'll watch you and we can get ice cream afterwards."

Aria looked at her hand, sighing while she took it. How bad could this be? I mean it's not her type of person, but if she was offering to help, why not take it? Maybe she could help Catriona learn to assimilate into society.

"Alright. Today. We. Are going. To run in pairs," the couch spoke, passing in between his words. "Dunbar, Jefferson, McCall, Peterson, Stilinski, Davis, Brown, your group one," Aria drowned out the rest of the names, knowing what this meant. "These groups will be the people you will run with the for the rest of the season. You will train together, you will run together, no exceptions."

Aria felt like she was about to die, she had to run with the kid who took her title, for the rest of the season. This meant she was stuck with this kid, not only everyday at school, but everyday at practice too. Maybe she could speak to the coach and convince him to let her run on her own.

Aria got up for her seat on the bleachers and went to talk to the coach.

"Hey, coach Miller, is it ok if I run on my own?"

"Haha, that's funny Jefferson, though I know I don't have to worry about you on doing your mileage. It's a liability if you run on your own, the school can't afford to get sued," coach Miller said.

"But, he'll just slow me down."

"You were at the same speed yesterday, and he did beat you. Him not keeping up is the least of my problems. He's also on the lacrosse his stamina should be fine."

"But-"

"Do we have a problem here Jefferson? You may be the fastest, but you can still be kicked off the team. Go run, now," he walked off leaving Aria there shocked.

She walked back over to the bleachers and sat down next to Catriona. She got her shoes out and angrily put them on.

"You know it could be worse, you maybe stuck with only him," Catriona said handing her her other shoe.

"Yeah, but the rest are seniors and juniors who will probably run with their friends. He's also the only one close to my speed, everyone else is 20 seconds slower," Aria said walking down the bleachers. "You don't have to wait."

"No, I'm ok, I'll just draw," Catriona said waving to Aria.

She sighed and walked over to group 1. Consisting of a multitude of seniors and lacross people. She saw Liam standing there and tried not to make eye contact. But he remembered their promise to talk.

"So, Aria on the GameCenter, where do you want to go?"

"What?"

"Where do you want to run?"

"Oh," she thought about it, knowing she was going to be stuck with him, maybe she could lose him while running. "Let's head toward the mountains."


	3. Don't Run by Yourself, Idiot

Running was her favorite thing, no question there, but Aria could not begin to describe how much she didn't want to run right now. She was either running by herself, or running with the coach trying to keep up, but today, she was running with the person who stole her title and two annoying seniors.

"Your run yesterday, like, wow. It was... Wow! How can you run so fast?" the most popular senior in all of Beacon Hills High School, Scott McCall. Aria didn't expect him to be so soft spoken, kind, and dorky.

"Um, I've always run that fast. But maybe practice?" She was starting to doubt herself in her abilities after what happened during the first day of practice.  
"Well I mean maybe you got bit, or you fell into a pit of toxic waste," another, surprisingly popular senior, Stiles Stilinski leaned in closer, "Maybe spitting up black goo..."

"What?" Aria moved as far away from his face as she could.

Scott hit Stiles with his elbow, emitting a "Ow" from him.

"Stop, not now" whispered Scott.

Aria just brushed their conversation off and went about her way. Running just behind Liam, she didn't say anything to him, they just ran along each other quietly. Finally Liam broke the silence, "Sorry about them, they can be kind of weird."

"I didn't expect them to, I've been told they are the most popular."

"Yeah I didn't believe it either."

They continued on, running along the sides of the mountain. Aria saw a path leading into the mounting, _Perfect_.

"Um so, what classes are you guys in?" She was trying to distract them long enough for her to take the trail she saw.

Surprisingly enough, the two seniors had stopped and started to argue about something Aria couldn't make out. There were mentions of werewolves and the moon, along with a few "you can't just ask someone that" put in.

Liam went back to where they were standing and was trying to get them to stop trying to punch each other.

Aria didn't questioned it and ran down the trail as fast as she could. At some point the trail disappeared and she was left to follow smaller trails left by animals.

 _I'm free at last!_

* * *

 _I'm lost._

Aria was not necessarily a stupid girl, but she did let her emotions get the better of her. She should have thought this though more, may she shouldn't even have gone to practice. But that didn't matter now, she was lost. Lost in the woods of Beacon Hills, all the while, the sun was setting and it was getting darker.

 _"Be careful while you run, there have been many deaths here lately."_ She remembered what her sister said.

 _Dammit, I'm so stupid!_ She could be so single minded (find the other word later) sometimes. He mother always warned her not to be, but that was her one flaw, she didn't always listen.

Aria stopped running, now staying at a jogging pace so she at least kept her range of motion.

 _Ugh, why am I worrying about that? I need to find my way out._

Aria let out a scream of frustration, "THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T RUN BY YOURSELF, IDIOT!" she scream with her fists in the air.

She heard a rustling of leaves near her and froze. She slowly put her arms down and looked around. She didn't see anything but she heard something. Aria started to walk slowly backwards, praying to God that it wasn't a bear. She continued to walk backwards until she heard a growl from behind her.

Aria slowly turned around, so as to not startle the creature and cause it to attack. She couldn't make out much of the creature, but could see plain as day that its eyes where glowing in the dark staring at her. As soon as she made eye contact with it, it let out a louder growl.

After fulling turning around, she started to walk backwards, never letting her eyes leave the creatures. She heard a snap after she moved her foot, causing the creature to roar. She broke into a sprint.

If she was in a meet, she would surely get her title back, but she was running for her life. She jumped over fallen trees and roots sticking out of the ground. Going faster, and faster, and faster until she was grabbed.

"AH! LET ME G-" the person put it's hand over her mouth.

"Shh" the voice sounded familiar so Aria looked up.

 _Liam?_ She was confused, but less tense. She tensed up again after she heard the creature roar again.

Tears started to form, as she let out a whimper. The creature must have heard her because she heard it snarl and Liam picking her up.

She closed her eyes and held on for dear life, curling into a ball in Liam's arms. _My heart is still beating so i must be fine, my heart is still beating so i must be fine_ , she told herself.

After a few steps she felt herself lurch forward and hit the ground. As she opened her eyes she was met with black asphalt. She looked up to see Liam standing near the edge of the trees with his hands wide.

"RUN" he screamed.

"What?" Aria said getting up off the ground.

"RUN!" Liam screamed turning around. His face was scrunched up, hair growing along his face, and fangs adorned his mouth instead of his teeth. Aria was to scared to want to protest and started to run.

She kept running along the path because he life depended on it. And after some time, she arrived in the middle of town.

It was quite, having been some time since school had ended, and no cars we in the streets. Aria ran down the street all the way back to her home, opening the door, slamming it shut, and falling to the floor.

He father came around the corner, wearing a apron the said "Kiss the Cook" and a ladle in his hand.

"Aria, what's wrong, you look like you just ran away from a bear."

Aria waited to catch her breath before she responded, "Oh nothing, just disheveled is all."


	4. Kid's Shows are Relaxing

_Sleep, I got to sleep. JUST FALL ASLEEP!_ Aria couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her, those cold, glowing eyes from before.

After about an hour or so, she gave up. Got up out of bed. Turned on her light and closed her door. She dragged her pillow in front and sat down. She did this a lot when she was scared as a child. Her mother would come in and scold her because laying in front of the door would ruin her back, thankfully she listened.

But now all she could do was be awake, she couldn't sleep after what had happened. She could her her phone ring in the distance. It had been going off since the incident, Aria picked up it up and turned the screen on.

 _Thirty messages, all from Catriona,_ she put her phone down and looked up at her ceiling. She wasn't sleeping and she knew it. She planned on just asking her dad to stay home from school. The way she returned would help with her case.

But the dread of being home alone loomed over her as she replayed the incident over and over in her head. Liam being the main focus, how did he know she was there? How did he even know she was in trouble.

The looks form the seniors she received terrified her even more so, she must have looked like a mess. She might as well change schools again, maybe ask her father to send her t boarding school. At least she could be the top in the country there.

So she spent the rest of the night, in front of her door, with her phone buzzing all though the night.

* * *

Aria was glad she didn't have to play the mom card on her dad, she hated doing that. But he agreed to let her stay.

"But not a day more, unless you have to go to the hospital," he told her.

 _Or I have to go to a psych ward._ She might have we'll be in one, take herself there now to spare her father the trouble.

Aria went down the stairs and turned on her tv, switching it to a kids channel so as to add background noise. The high pitched voices and stupid questions surprisingly comforted her to say the least. Making her feel like there were other people in the house.

Entering the kitchen, she grabbed the glass for the fruit ninja, opened the fridge, and pulled out some fruit and a yogurt. She threw them all in along with some milk and the top onto the glass.

As she turned on the machine, she watched as the all of the fruit shredded up and changed from white to red, then to purple. Letting her mind wander for a bit as she thought of all the classes she would have to make up, and the running she would miss. She didn't care right now though, all she wanted was her smoothie and the sounds of Princess Sofia singing to calm her down.

As she took her smoothie off of the ninja, she heard the doorbell ring.

 _What?_

The words of her mother of never answering the door when she was home alone played in her head. Now she was 15, and she could more or less take care of herself, but the attack at put her on edge.

So she slowly walked up to the door and looked thought the peek hole, No, no way.

She left the chain on the door in and opened the door. Outside, standing in his small height of 5' 5" and his blonde brown hair, was Liam Dunbar.

She must have been glaring at home because he was taken back when she looked at him.

"Um," he started.

"What do you want?"

"To come in. And to talk," he teetered back and forth on his feet.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't at school and it was probably because of yesterday and I felt that I should see if you ok-"

"I'm fine. Just leave ok, and don't do this again, it's creepy."

She tried to close the door only to have him put his foot in the way.

"Please, just let me talk, I can explain things."

"Explain how! What I saw would get me put in a psychiatric ward! I would. Be deemed. Insane. Which I guess would be good for you, you can keep the title of 'best runner'"

"What? What does that have to do with anything-"

She didn't let him finish, she pushed his foot out with her own and slammed the door. She locked it and went back onto her living room, plopping down on her couch. Turning up the volume of the Tv to drown out Liam's banging on her front door. The sounds of Sophia calling out her step sister on being rude to one of Sophia's friends.

 _Amber is such a bitch sometimes_ , though she wouldn't admit it, Aria quite liked this show.

After about a five minutes, she I longer heard Liam banging on her door to get her to answer. Good.

After about a minute, she heard a tapping on the screen door that led to the back yard, Aria thought it was a bird so she opened the blinds. Once again, there was Liam.

"What the hell Liam!" She scream at him, though it was muffled because of the glass.

"We. Need. To. Talk." He looked crazed, with branches sticking out of his hair.

"How. About. No." She said mocking him.

He looked like he was about to break the door down, but he just put his hands in his hair and closed his eyes. Aria thought he was counting, until finally he walked away. She didn't think much of it and went back to watching her show.

Laying down on her side, sipping her smoothie, changing the channel to watch Miraculous Ladybug. Letting her eye fall to the sound of Chat Noir flirting with Ladybug.


End file.
